1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for recommending one or more communication mediums based on predictive analytics in a multimodal or omnichannel engagement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to remain competitive in the modern commerce system, many businesses remain constantly vigilant of evolving consumer demands, and strive to provide customers with high quality products and services. To that end, many businesses employ contact centers that include various resources, such as automated systems and live human representatives, to process transactions and/or service the needs of their customers. Interactions with a customer defines a customer experience (CX) as a whole. These interactions with the customer may have the potential to enhance or dilapidate the customer relationship or the buying/servicing experience overall. Enhancing or optimizing such interactions may result in greater CX and positive outcome for the business.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.